Charlie
Charlie was a male chimpanzee. He was a member of the Bachelor Group until his death in 2009. He was estimated to have been born in 1983 and was smuggled from the wild at a young age to be a beach photographer's prop in Spain. During his time as a photographer's prop, Charlie was badly abused by his owner and had all but three of his teeth pulled out. This resulted in Charlie having mental issues. Charlie's owner also gave him Valium to keep him calm, resulting in Charlie becoming addicted to it. Charlie was eventually rescued and was discovered to have fractured feet, a broken jaw and a machete wound to his head. Charlie along with another young male chimp named Butch, then stayed at Simon and Peggy Templer's halfway house in Spain. Charlie and Butch came to Monkey World on 5 September 1989. Both chimps lived in a group with Peppa, Sally, Susie, Paco, Gamba, Cherri, Lola, Kay, Olympia, Cathy, Clin, Athena and Grisby. During his time in the group, Charlie served as second-in-command to Butch. In 1991, Clin gave birth to a daughter named Simone (who passed away 6 months later), though it is not known whether her father was Charlie or Butch as both were the only sexually mature males in the group. During his time at Monkey World, Charlie developed close bonds with the park's founder Jim Cronin and the Animal Director Jeremy Keeling. In 1996, after Butch was removed from the group (due to his aggresive behaviour towards the female members) and was placed in the Bachelor Group, Charlie and the other members of the group (with the exception of Sally, who had moved to the chimpanzee nursery group) joined another chimpanzee group led by Rodney (which included two females named Bixa and Evie), with Charlie becoming his second-in-command. Due to his mental issues, Charlie would display whenever tanks from a neighbouring military camp drove past the group's enclosure. In summer 1997, the group was merged with a group led by Paddy whom Rodney became second-in-command to. One day, Charlie was badly bitten in the hand, resulting in one of his fingers having to be amputated. Not wanting Charlie to be hurt again, the staff decided to remove him from Paddy's group. After spending some time on his own, Charlie was given a companion in the shape of another male chimpanzee named Pacito, who came to Monkey World after being kept as a pet in Spain. At first, Pacito was unsure of Charlie, as he had not been with other chimpanzees since infancy, but eventually warmed up to him. The staff decided to form a new group which Charlie and Pacito would be part off in 1998. The group consited of Sally (who had also previously been in Butch's group), the then nursery chimps (Hananya, Tikko, Simon, Semach, Arfur (Bixa's son), Jess (Evie's daughter), Gypsy, Trudy and Bob (who passed away later that year) and three other adult chimps named Mojo, Mona and Peggy (who had previously been part of Chico's Group until Chico's death). However in 1999, Charlie began to upset the other members of the group with his displays and was moved out along with Pacito. The group was then led by Rodney and later Hananya. After a failed attempt to put them back into Paddy's group (after Pacito got into a fight with two of it's members Beth and Micky), it was decided that Charlie and Pacito should be in the Bachelor Group (which Mojo had recently joined). Fortunatly they were accepted into the group by Butch (who was the group's then leader), who remembered Charlie. In February 2009, Charlie fell extremely ill and began to deteriorate. Not wanting Charlie to continue suffering, Monkey World's staff decided to put him to sleep. Gallery 20181003_234628.jpg|Young Charlie 20181001_181715.jpg|Charlie and Pacito. 2012-06-01_07-00-58_348.622x621.jpg|Statute at Monkey World of Charlie and Jim Cronin Category:Chimpanzee Category:Deceased